


Shock

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Shock

Gil closed his eyes as he was kissed deeply. The man he was dancing with was teasing his lips with his tongue while he desperately wanted that tongue against his. The moment he had entered the party, he didn’t look at the others, he was focused on the man in front of him.

He sighed as the tongue finally managed to touch his and Gil began duelling. The other man began stroking his ass, pressing him further into Gil. Gil squeaked when the man started walking him backwards into a wall. Gil heard several gasps from others around him. “Can we go?” he whispered as he opened his eyes.

Gil was glad Jim stood before him as his blush spread from his face to his neck, because almost everyone of his team was staring at him. 

Jim smirked before nodding his head. He took Gil’s hand and dragged him away from the prying eyes. He gave one last and deep kiss and a quick grope in the groin before he almost pushed Gil in the passenger seat.

While Gil fastened his seatbelt as Jim quickly drove them to his place. Gil couldn’t stop watching Jim’s features as the man easily brought them home. The moment the car stopped, both men almost rushed out of the car and together walked towards Jim’s house. Jim opened the door and gave Gil a soft push. As the door closed, Jim took Gil in his arms to continue his kisses.

They managed to get to the bedroom where Jim quickly divested Gil of his clothing before admiring the beautiful body before him. He saw the man blushing and watching fascinated how the blush spread from Gil’s face to his neck and further down.

Gil couldn’t believe his luck as he let Jim undress him. With the way Jim looked at him it made his cock harden even more as well as shyly want to embrace himself, protecting himself from those intriguing eyes. 

Jim stepped forward and kissed Gil’s lips softly before undressing himself in no time. When he stood naked in front of Gil, he reached out and pulled the other man into his arms before he gently placed his lover on the bed. He kneeled between Gil’s spread legs and leaned forward to kiss the wet lips. Tongues met and caressed the other.

Gil’s hands wandered from Jim’s face to his back until they rested on the firm ass. Gil arched his back and moaned loudly when Jim touched his entrance. He watched how Jim slicked his finger with lube from the drawer and slowly and gently pushed it inside of him. His lover crooked his finger and stabbed his prostate until he was incoherent. His head tossed from side to side as Jim continued stretching him.

When Jim thought Gil was stretched enough, he rolled the condom on and slicked it with the lube before positioning his cock at the tight hole. He pushed forward, all the while staring at any sign of pain of his lover’s face, but all he saw was pleasure as his cock brushed against the little nub.

The bed squeaked when Jim began thrusting into Gil. His lover grabbed the headboard tightly as he pushed back. Flesh meeting flesh was heard loudly and Jim was glad that he didn’t have neighbours right next door. His hands grabbed Gil’s hips as he began thrusting harder as his orgasm came closer.

Gil moaned, growled and eventually screamed out his pleasure as it washed over him. He heard himself scream his lover’s name as his orgasm slammed through him hard, semen hitting their chests and he felt Jim pulse inside him. When Gil came back from his high, he noticed he was cleaned and snuggled against Jim’s chest.

“Now that was very complimentary, Love,” Jim chuckled. “My ex-wife never passed out!”

Gil blushed and hid his face in Jim’s neck while he was hugged. “I love you, Gil.” He suddenly heard Jim whisper. He lifted his head and stared in the sated, but happy eyes. “I love you too,” Gil whispered back.


End file.
